


These Two Hearts

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Collection of one shots set in the Forever You and Me verse





	These Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #228 Regina wearing Robin's sweater because she's cold and that's all she can find. I have a great affection for these two and love this sweet little moment between them. Hope you do as well.

_ 1:23 _

 

The numbers glow hazily on the clock on the bedside table as Regina’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, chest rising and falling as she takes a deep breath. She’s not sure what it is, but sleep escapes her at the moment. There’s no reason for it with the busy day they’ve had and the way her fiancé had worn her out upon escaping to the privacy of their bedroom. She should be exhausted. 

 

Robin rests peacefully at her back, arm draped over her waist and nose tucked into her hair. Spooned together in their preferred sleep position. Sighing, Regina runs the tips of her fingers lazily up and down his forearm for a few minutes, enjoying the texture of hair and flesh, the soft feel beneath the pads of her fingers. Clearly, he’s had no issue succumbing into slumber. 

 

Maybe she’s just eager for tomorrow. Their first real Christmas as a couple. 

 

Tonight had been wonderful, an evening spent with their parents as usual. The only exception had been that Regina and Robin are hosting this year. They’ve been in their new house for nearly three months now, and though Helen had insisted on having Thanksgiving at her house, Regina had easily talked Daddy into switching from theirs to Robin and Regina’s. She’d wanted to celebrate Christmas in  _ their _ home. Hers and Robin’s. 

 

Their first one together. 

 

They’d gone all out. A huge tree in the living room, situated next to the fireplace, garland strung about the banister and along the mantel. Poinsettias everywhere and twinkling lights and tinsel glittering. A gorgeous Christmas village set up in the case in the dining room. Mistletoe hanging from the doorways. The entire house had been decked out in festive spirit. 

 

She’d spent all day cooking in the kitchen. A verifiable feast with cookies and cakes to add to the selection. Robin had taken a swing at perfecting Daddy’s recipe for eggnog that hadn’t turned out half bad. And when Henry, Helen, Richard, and Cora had arrived, all the work that they’d put into the day had been well worth it. They’d had a fabulous Christmas Eve. One she doesn’t think she’ll ever forget out of the many they’ve spent together. 

 

It feels like they’ve started an entirely new tradition this year. Growing and expanding on the old, the time-honored comfort of coming together as a family this time of year, into something that represents the future. A symbolic sort of commentary on the growth of her relationship with Robin this past year. 

 

They’ve come so far from where they were, no longer denying the depth of their feelings for each other. It had been surprisingly easy to slip into those roles with each other. To go from friends to lovers. Soulmates. In fact, they are closer than ever and that’s saying something considering the way they’ve nurtured their friendship through the last three decades. 

 

Restless, Regina slips from beneath the comforter, leaving the warmth of their bed and Robin’s body behind as she tiptoes softly toward the door. There’s a definite chill to the air, causing goosebumps to erupt over her bare flesh, and she bends to scoop up Robin’s sweater from the floor where she’d tossed it earlier in the evening as they’d stripped each other of their clothes to make love. It’s one of her favorites. A deep, forest green color that somehow brings out the color of his eyes, and she’d spent a healthy portion of the night admiring him in it. As the material falls to hit mid thigh, Regina tucks her nose into the collar and inhales the scent of Robin’s pine and peppermint cologne. One reserved for Christmas. 

 

It makes her smile as she slips out into the hallway, quietly padding down the stairs until she reaches the living room. They’d left the tree lit and it casts a soft, multi-colored glow across the room, shadows flickering as the lights twinkle in a steady rhythm. 

 

There’s a pile of gifts under the tree, overflowing out into the room. Packages wrapped in shiny metallic papers in red and golds, patterned ones with lovely silver bows. They no longer have presents beneath the tree marked from Santa, don’t whisper into the dark about what he might be bringing them anymore, but there’s plenty of delightful memories to be had amongst each other come morning just the same. 

 

All four of their parents are sleeping soundly upstairs, and Regina is so excited for morning. To wake up in their home with the people they love most and be able to cherish the time they have to spend together. No work, no obligations. Nothing but one another’s company as they gather around with mugs of coffee and watch as everyone opens their gifts. 

 

Walking toward the large bay window, Regina pulls the curtain aside, and a grin stretches across her lips as she looks outside. Snow falls slowly in fat, thick flakes, blanketing the entire world in white like a winter wonderland. Settling down on the bench, she draws her knees up and links her arms around them, content to watch the snow come down for the next little while, letting the sight lull her.  

 

She’s not sure how long she sits there, staring out as the snow trickles down, but Regina is startled out of her thoughts when she feels the press of Robin’s lips on her cheek and a warm hand along her spine. “What’re you doing?” he asks, voice rough with sleep as he takes a seat opposite her on the bench. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Regina replies with a shrug, smiling softly at him before glancing back out the window. “And it’s snowing,” she adds unnecessarily, a hint of giddiness to her tone. It makes the corners of Robin’s lips twitch, well aware of her eagerness for the holiday, snow in particular. “I got caught up in watching it for awhile.” 

 

Robin  _ Ahhh’s _ quietly, nodding in understanding. One of his hands comes to rest around her exposed ankle, thumb stroking the soft skin there as he tells her, “Of course. I just woke up alone and missed you beside me.” 

 

The admission makes her melt, that smile tipping up the corners of her mouth as she tilts her head at him. God, she loves him so much. They were such fools not to have realized what they could have had sooner. How much richer and satisfying their relationship could be for both of them. 

 

Before her mind can wander too far down that path, Robin’s hand is shifting, skimming further up her leg, along her bare calf to her knee and then back down over her thigh as he gives the hem of his sweater a tug, “I think you have something that belongs to me.” 

 

Grinning coyly, Regina hums, laying her forearms on her kneecaps and leaning toward him, resting her chin on her arms. “I was cold. And it was handy,” she flirts. 

 

Robin nods, slowly lifting and lowering his chin, and she can tell he’s thinking about something. Can practically see the wheels turning in his head before he surprises her by standing up, striding the few feet away until he can take the matches from the mantle and a bit of kindling before he bends to light the logs in the fireplace. In a matter of a minute or two the flames start to spark and gradually a fire builds and bursts against the brick as he turns back to her. 

 

“Better?” Regina nods, chuckling at him a little as Robin requests, “Come here, love.” Reaching out a hand for her’s, one Regina happily takes, placing her own in his, Robin leads her over to the couch, settling down on the cushions and drawing her into his side. 

 

Regina tucks her legs beneath her, turning her body into Robin’s and letting the warmth from the fire and his own body heat seep into her bones. “Today’s been nice, hasn’t it?” she murmurs quietly, fatigue finally catching up to her as her eyelids begin to feel heavy, drooping slightly as she drops her head to Robin’s shoulder. 

 

“Indeed,” Robin replies, fingers of the arm wrapped around her shoulders stroking up and down her bicep soothingly. “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the holiday.”

 

“Me either,” Regina answers. “I loved having everyone here. Makes this house finally, truly feel like home, you know?” Lifting her lashes and tilting her chin upward so she can look up at him, Regina tells him earnestly, “And there’s no one I would rather build that with than you. I love you.” 

 

His dimples wink in his cheeks, a well of love shining in his crystal blue gaze as his other hand lifts to hook his index finger beneath her chin, leaning down to press his lips softly to hers, whispering a moment later, “I love you, too. Merry Christmas, Regina.” 

 

Robin’s lips cover her’s again, muffling her  _ Merry Christmas _ in return while they trade lazy pecks for a few minutes, gradually deepening the kiss as it spins out and their tongues explore. When they pull apart for a breath she tucks her head beneath his chin once more and lets her eyes drift closed. Content. 

 

Regina finally falls asleep that way, tucked up on the couch with Robin. Fire flickering in the dark, lights twinkling on the tree, snow falling outside the window. Until the flames die down to embers, and he places a kiss to the crown of her head, scooping her up in his arms to carry her back to bed. 

 

Christmas morning shall come soon enough. 


End file.
